


Sex is Better Than Alcohol

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Hunter, One Shot, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sam Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drunk asshole at a bar is really mean to you and Sam gives him what he deserves. After Sam and you are kicked out of the bar, Sam confesses that he protected you because he loves you and impala!smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is Better Than Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I have never ordered alcohol at a bar so don't judge me lol the only knowledge I have about ordering drinks is from movies and not even good ones..I am a young one, I am.

You walked up to the bar in need of your first drink of the night; maybe liquor. Hell, after that hunt, you’d need a lot more than a few beers to calm you down. 

“Four vodkas please.” you say to the bar tender. He nods and begins fill your request. You turned back to see your booth filled with your two favourite men. Dean was patiently waiting for you to return with the first two rounds, but Sam sat there comprised with his one beer and the responsibility of designated driver once again.

“Those all for you, little girl?” slurred a man who pulled you out of your daydreaming. He was rugged and unshaven for a few days; likely a marriage-gone-bad runaway. You decided to be polite.

 

“I wish.” you chuckled. You grabbed the four glasses and began to make your way back to the booth, thinking your conversation was over. To your dismay, you felt two hands snake around your waist.

“Where are you going baby? You can have so much more fun with me.” he whispered into your ear. His breath was coated with various alcoholic drinks; this man was plastered. Annoyed and uncomfortable, you tried to worm your way out of his grasp without spilling your drinks everywhere.

He quickly glided his hands further down your body until he cupped his hand under your butt. You squealed loudly, dropping the shot glasses and shoving him away. No one seemed to even notice! No one besides Sammy who came charging angrily to you.

“What the hell’s going on here?” he growled at the drunk. The man, being a foot shorter than Sam, tried to make himself look bigger by puffing out his chest but he didn’t succeed. You smoothed out your shirt and began to push all of the glass shards into a pile on the floor.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m fine.” you spoke up with a shaky voice. Sam glanced at you with pity in his eyes, knowing that the mans actions were already beginning to eat you alive. Sam turned back to the man with his fists clenched at his sides.

“It’s none of your business, princess.” Drunky laughed at his nickname for Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows at the mans comment.

“None of my business?” he pretended to sound surprised. The drunk man seemed to fall for his voice.

“Yeah, ain’t that a surprise, hey Sasquatch? Now leave me and the little skank alone.”

Sam stood there, licking his lips as he tried to keep his anger under control . oh no, oh no. this isn’t good. Sam chuckled to himself before throwing a punch at the mans face. Drunky groaned in pain but managed to get to his feet again and throw a punch towards Sam. Sam dodged the weak fist and added another punch to the mans face, taking no care in which place he hit. A loud crack was heard as Sam collided with the man’s nose once again, breaking it, no doubt.

“Okay Sam, that’s enough!” you yelled over the loud ruckus that had formed a circle around the fight. You grabbed at Sam’s bicep to try to pull him away. Sam listened to your words and stepped back from Drunky to see the cowering man in full. The mans nose was streaming blood and his face was growing puffy before the bouncers were able to grab Sam.

You followed the men as they shoved Sam outside. He didn’t fight with the guards nor struggle at all; all he wanted was a piece of that drunk trash. Silently you both made your way to the car. Sam leaned against the trunk of the impala and waited for you to return with the first aid-kit. 

“Give me your hands.” you demanded once you were standing in front of him. Sam quietly obliged. You wiped his knuckles clean of any blood that wasn’t his own before you cleaned his cuts. “What was that all about, Sammy?” you finally questioned. The tone of your voice hinted at thankfulness but also that you weren’t happy with how he lashed out. Sam shuffled before he found the words to speak with.

“I can’t stand people talking so badly about you, so I gave that guy what he deserved.” he gazed at you as you bandaged his hands. His answer made you chuckle.

“It’s a part of life Sam, it happens; especially in our line of work.” You finished bandaging his hands and let him move his fingers about to test the wrapping. Once he dropped his hands to his knees with no sign of discomfort, you knew that you succeeded. 

“But you don’t deserve that; you deserve so much better but instead dickbags say shit like that to you…” he said as if it were a hard fact. You furrowed your eyebrows at his sudden boldness.

“Sam? What are you talking about?” Sam grabbed your arms and let his hands slide down to play with your fingers as he spoke.

“God damn it Y/N I love you. I love you so much and I can’t stand people hurting you. That’s why I exploded in there. I love you and seeing people be so mean makes me angry that I can only do so much without telling you how I feel; so here it is, Y/N, I love you.” he gazed into your eyes, hoping for a similar reaction. Sadly, for Sam, you were quiet, staring back with wide eyes. “I’m-I’m sorry Y/N” he stuttered as he dropped your hands. “I-I’ll just start walking home, I..“

 

You swung your arms around his neck and pressed your lips against his. Sam returned the kiss, confused, but not complaining at all. You rested your arms over his shoulders as you played with his long hair. Butterflies and fireworks were both making your stomach flip in bliss as you kissed him. It was all you ever wanted to hear come from Sam’s mouth. Sam loved you. You had only heard that sentence in your dreams.

You separated your lips only for enough time to repeat his words back to him.

“I love you too Sam, I have for a while.” you spoke with your breath puffing onto his lips. Sam’s face grew with joy as your words processed in his mind. In his happiness, Sam smashed his lips onto yours and spun you around.

“God, I’ve waited so long to hear you say that.” You kissed him once again, savouring the taste of his lips on yours. Sam ran his tongue along your bottom lip, barely waiting for entrance before your tongues began to twist together. Sam picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to the backseat of the impala.

As if you were a delicate china doll, he opened the door with you still pressed against his body and slowly laid you down on the backseat, closing the door behind him. His body moved over yours like waves on a beach and with each caress of his hand over your body, your temperature rose.

Sam began trailing kisses over your jaw and neck, peppering little loves bites wherever he saw bare skin. Without a forewarning, Sam was pulling your shirt above your head, throwing the fabric out of his way to continue his kisses about your body. It had only taken moments before you had become fully bare underneath him. Frustrated at how he was still mostly clothed, you tore his clothes off until he was left in only his boxers. Through the dark of night, you could only see the outline of his breathtaking features but it was still enough to make you hot.

“Eager?” he smirked.

You let out a throaty moan as Sam’s swollen lips kissed your inner thigh. He looked up at you with a devilish smirk on his face as he pressed another kiss closer to your core. He watched you as he made a path to your sex and connected his lips to your clit. You practically shook in ecstasy as he began to flick his tongue all around. You could barely tell how many fingers he had gotten up to due to how hot he had gotten you. You were so focused on your orgasm that the only thing that mattered was getting over the edge. Just as you were about to let go, Sam moved away.

“Sam…” you moaned his name, only receiving a throaty growl in response. “Sam please, I need to come.” you begged.

“Don’t worry, babe. You’re gonna come, that’s for sure.” His voice was enough to send you over the edge itself! god! how could you have gotten so lucky for sam to love you back? He leaned over you, running his hands over your body, massaging your breasts in his palms as he kissed you softly. Every motion of his was filled with love. Each kiss was divine. You had to stop him.

“Sam, wait.” you pushed against his chest lightly to peer into his beautiful eyes. “I.. I’m uhh… I’m still a virgin.” you said slowly, waiting for his response.

“I’d love to be the one to change that, if it’s okay with you.” he said without even a second thought.

“Really?” you asked surprised. You’d always thought men were afraid of virgins. Or at least they didn’t want to be the one to take it from a women.

“Really.” he chuckled at your astonishment. He hungrily kissed your neck again. You knew you’d have a bruise there the next day. You moaned into his neck as he continued to kiss your neck.

He reached down between you and slipped his cock between your folds. Slowly he pressed into you, continuing to kiss you as you familiarized yourself with his size. With your moan of pleasure as consent to move, he began to rock into you. Moments of kissing and thrusting had caused your orgasms to form already. Hands raced over each others skin as you grew hotter and hotter. As Sam whispered sweet love into your ear, he pressed his fingers against your clit giving you that last extra component that you needed to finally get over the edge. Your orgasm ripped through you and you wriggled under Sam. As you fell into bliss, Sam came inside of you; both of you finished together.

Sam’s hot breath hit your neck as you both laid on the back seat exhausted. As you caught your breath, Sam left peppers of kisses against your neck and breasts.

“That was amazing.” he whispered onto your skin. All you could do was nod. He chuckled at your serenity. “I love you.” he said between kisses. You sat up as best you could with his head still on your stomach.

“I love you too.” you leaned down to kiss his nose. You leaned against the door with Sam resting his head on your stomach and it was then that you saw him. Dean had just came out of the bar. “Shit!” you said as you began to scramble for your clothes.

“What?” Sam asked concerned. You pointed out the window as you clasped your bra. “Shit!” Sam repeated as Dean came into his view. Sam elbowed your shoulder as he pulled on his shirt and you hit your head off the window when you tried as well.

“I don’t know where my underwear is.” you grumbled. Thank god Dean had parked so far away. You would have just enough time to get dressed.

“Just put your pants on, I’ll find them later.” You did as Sam suggested and pulled on your jeans. Just as Sam climbed into the front seat and situated himself did Dean open the driver’s door.

“Holy crap, what happened in there? I heard of a fight break out but didn’t think that it’d be you guys!” he laughed as he ran his hands through his hair. “I was waiting for you with our drinks Y/N, then realized you guys were gone. You’re lucky a blonde kept me company ‘till I saw you guys ditched.” he turned around to talk to both Sam and you. “God it stinks in here, I gotta clean this thing.”

Dean turned around to the steering wheel and put the keys in the ignition as you and Sam shared knowing glances. Then you saw it - your thong hanging on the top of the wheel. Dean placed his hands on either side of the wheel and then noticed the fabric hanging on his baby’s wheel.

“Oh Jesus Christ!” he yelled as he picked up the underwear between his two fingers disgustingly. “Really guys?” he exclaimed. “In my baby?” All what Sam and you could do was shrug. You tried to cover your laugh that threatened to burst from your mouth with your hands but failed. Sam and you laughed as Dean threw your underwear at Sam. “Well I’m glad you guys had fun…”


End file.
